


温旅新年番外 我绿我自己（下）

by jianyu2333



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianyu2333/pseuds/jianyu2333
Relationships: 王萌X王云生





	温旅新年番外 我绿我自己（下）

番外 我绿了我自己3  
祝星阑的识海里，已经掀起了惊涛骇浪。  
“谁准你亲他了！”豆丁大的王萌人小气势高，气得滋哇乱叫。  
“还不是你擅自抢夺身体的使用权。”祝星阑一脸冷漠。  
“那你在抢回使用权的时候就应该推开他！”  
“吵着要接近是你，让我远离也是你……”  
“他是我的！他喜欢的是我，不许你亲他！”王萌闹道，“你赶紧从我的身体里滚出去！出去！”  
两个灵魂在识海里冲击，最后的这句“出去”脱口而出，撂在了王云生的面前。  
王云生一怔，随即逃一般地跑出了房间，连鞋都跑掉了一只。  
王萌：“……”  
祝星阑：“……”  
“啊啊啊——”识海里的王萌原地打滚，“你把他气走了！你还我老婆！”  
王萌这个耍赖哭闹的熊孩子，呱噪得祝星阑脑瓜子嗡嗡的。

王云生见祝星阑没有追出来，也就不跑远了，在走廊上席地而坐。  
就是一只脚没了鞋有点冷。  
算了，脖子上不冷就行了。  
祝星阑那一副黄花大闺女被玷污的表情，晚走一步都怕是要被灭口，当时他害怕极了。  
可那一刻他真以为是王萌回来了，亲吻的时候王萌像狗崽一样爱咬人，他现在嘴唇都还是肿的，他哪知道里面芯儿不对呢。  
王萌不会介意吧？他这样算出轨吗？  
在他纠结的时候，祝星阑提着他的鞋子已经来到了他的面前。  
王云生被堵在了墙角里。  
祝星阑在他面前单膝蹲下，一把抓住了那只穿袜子的脚。  
手心的热度从袜子透了过来，温暖了冰凉的脚心。王云生心动了那么一秒，下一秒就在担心自己是不是要被手撕了。  
祝星阑温柔地为他穿上了鞋子：“对不起，让你去处理你最不擅长的鬼怪，生病了也没有让你好好休息，这两天一直在奔波，你辛苦了。”  
王云生怔了一下，小心翼翼地问：“你回来了？”  
王萌明亮的眼睛带着笑意：“他说让我回来一刻钟。”  
王云生胸口一热，紧紧地抱着他：“太好了，你终于回来了，我好想你！”  
“我一直都在，一直都好想抱抱你。”王萌也紧紧地抱着他，委屈地说，“坏的是祝星阑，不是我，你千万别离开我。”  
“我知道，所以我一刻都不敢走开。”  
王萌噘嘴：“他不让我亲你，也不让我抱你……”祝星阑不过性生活也就算了，还要别人跟着一起禁欲。  
王云生哄道：“没关系，我来抱着你好了。”  
王萌道：“那你抱紧点。”  
王云生一边应着一边收紧了手臂，紧紧的依偎，对方传来的温度冲散了这些天来心口上的空洞。  
王云生道：“其实他平时除了脾气冷了一点，好像也不坏。”  
王萌哼哼道：“他可不是什么好人，他其实都背着你做了好多事……”那些浸在黑暗里的事，他不愿让王云生看到。  
王萌又忙说道：“你放心，他没有用我的身体做什么对不起你的事情，你要相信我。”他垂着眼，看起来有些可怜兮兮。  
“我知道。”王云生抚摸着摸他纤细的后颈，王萌像只被顺毛的猫蹭着他。  
王云生道：“一刻钟是不是快到了？”  
“嗯。”王萌依依不舍地说，“你一定要等我啊。”  
王云生点头说好。  
“千万不要丢下我啊。”  
“你在哪儿我就在哪儿。”  
王云生捧着他的脸飞快地亲了一口。  
王萌一怔，为了怕祝星阑发飙，窃笑着跑回了房间，啪的一下把门关上了。  
为了守护世界上最好的王萌，王云生继续守在祝星阑身旁，小心翼翼地做着剥橘子的工具人。  
两人说好过年要一起看烟花逛庙会，现在计划全部被打乱了，每天只能短暂地见一会儿面，如同牛郎织女盼重逢，祝星阑就是那无情的王母娘娘。  
两人互诉衷肠时，王萌抱着王云生的手放在自己心口上，试图填满内心的空虚。每当他想把手再往下放放，试图照顾一下欲望的空虚时，识海中的祝星阑就开始展现极强的存在感。  
王云生叹：“我们这样，好像偷情啊……”好像有点刺激。  
王萌怒：“有这样不能亲不能抱的偷情吗？”

这天，祝星阑消失了一整个白天，直到入夜，王云生才等到他回来。  
祝星阑的心情似乎有些低落。  
窗外星空璀璨，一束光芒升上高空，绽开后花火点点散落。金玉城中处处张灯结彩，人们庆赏佳节。  
九天之上的天人向来情绪寡淡，不似凡人爱憎分明。金玉城与飞星城毗邻，时不时流露出的相似感，让祝星阑恍惚又有了当年在飞星城中过年的画面。  
可如今身旁没有了熟悉的人，也就一个王云生还不算令人反感。  
祝星阑带回来了一坛佳酿：“坐下来，一起喝吧。”  
王云生拿上自己的杯子，在桌前坐下，给自己跟祝星阑倒酒。  
一杯下肚，顿觉入口清香爽口，王云生喜欢得连眉毛都要飞舞起来，于是又暗戳戳地多倒了几杯。  
王云生这边酒下肚，理智蹭蹭蹭下降，胆量蹭蹭蹭往上冒，开始进化成话痨。  
酒壮怂人胆这句话诚不欺人。  
王云生剥橘子：“庭燎君在寻找可以回去的方法吗？我之前看电视……书里说，穿越都是有一个触发点的，比如车祸，打雷，冲马桶……穿越前做了什么，现在试着再重现一次，搞不好就能触发穿越。”  
祝星阑挑眉：“你是想跟我行房？”  
穿过来的时候，他俩正在……嗯，不可描述。  
“我只是在研究问题……”看着祝星阑英俊的脸，王云生心猿意马，“虽然也不是不可以……”  
祝星阑有些意外：“想不到你如此轻浮。”  
王云生气质上其实颇为禁欲，很难想象他会被欲望操控的模样。  
王云生道：“谁轻浮了？要是真的有用，就当舒缓欲望了，你也没吃亏……”  
祝星阑一脸“果然他真的馋我的身子”。  
王云生道：“又不是没做过，你这么介意做什么……”你不行可以让王萌出来的嘛，哦，我怎么能说前boss不行？  
祝星阑面上的尴尬一闪而过，又恢复了面无表情。  
看着皱皱巴巴的祝星阑，王云生心中隐冒出了什么真相，他不会……还是个处吧？  
OMG！搞不好是真的，王萌第一次的时候技术就差到姥姥家了！  
王云生嘴角忍不住要上扬，又被他死死憋住了。  
我是受过专业训练的，无论多好笑，我都不会笑。  
除非忍不住。  
望着窗外远方的飞星城遗迹，祝星阑自嘲道：“我从未想过自己会沦落成这样，弱小无力，如同一只能被轻易捏死的雏鸟，身旁就只有一个凡人。”  
反派一旦加入正派阵营，实力都是要大大削弱的，你来你也弱！  
王云生纠正道：“王萌不只有我，还有朋友，还有家人，他其实还挺幸福的。”  
祝星阑道：“你管这叫幸福？”  
“对啊。”王云生挺起胸脯，有种自信在里面。  
祝星阑嘲讽一笑。  
“那你觉得幸福是什么？”王云生掰着手指，“身体健康，工作顺利，爱情美满，亲人幸福，朋友幸福……是不是要同时满足这些你才会觉得幸福？如果其中有一个条件被破坏，你是不是就觉得自己不幸福了？从概率学上来说，你所追求的幸福，达成的可能性很低很低。”  
祝星阑眉间一挑。  
王云生道：“因为坏的结果比好的结果多出太多了，所以有句话是这么说的，‘幸福的人都是相似的，而不幸的人各有各的不幸。’”  
感觉气氛变得有些压抑，王云生又说：“当然，如果一开始你就能换一种想法——只要符合其中一项条件，你就可以觉得自己是幸福的。即便工作不顺利，但身体健康也算幸福，即便爱情不美好，但工作顺心，也能算幸福，这样你的生活会更好过些。”  
祝星阑道：“你说的这些，不过是一叶障目，自欺欺人罢了。”  
“众生皆苦，唯有自渡。幸福本来就是人们给予自己感受的一个定义。”王云生道，“把问题变简单，自己不就能更好过一些吗？所以才有个词叫知足常乐。”  
祝星阑一手促成了东海之乱，不过是因为一个悲剧而创造了另一个悲剧罢了。  
说了这么多，王云生看到祝星阑面无表情，心里有些挫败。  
“他能有你，确实是他的幸运。”祝星阑道。  
他这是……承认自己了？  
王云生心中欢喜，又有些不好意思：“这种事情本来就是如人饮水，冷暖自知，但他确实活得比你要轻松快活。”  
祝星阑终其一生，追求的正是一个完美的答案。但也正如王云生所说的，即便计划成功，他就真的能得到他所想要的吗？

坛中酒渐渐少去，酒的后劲慢慢上来了，上头的王云生忘了自己后面絮絮叨叨了什么，只依稀记得自己好像狗胆包天抱住了祝星阑。  
然后……  
他睡着了，还做了一个相当旖旎的梦。  
渐渐的，梦越发真实了起来。直到他的脑袋嗑在了床板上，疼得清醒了过来。  
生理性的泪水不断划过他泛红的眼角，王云生疑惑自己为什么在掉眼泪。  
很快他便知晓了——下身正被塞得满满当当的，粗长滚烫的巨物在横冲直撞，硕大的前端狠狠地刮过敏感的一点，灭顶一般的快感让他失控地叫了出来。  
“王萌……轻点……”王云生低喘道。  
身上的男人箍着他的腰，又重又凶地撞进来，毫无章法地顶撞，完全没有之前的温柔。  
王云生觉得自己要被捅坏了，可偏偏下身支得高高的，可怜兮兮地吐着白液，渐渐地在疼痛中，升起了一丝可怕的快感。  
成年男子的身躯比少年时还要高大，笼罩着仿佛要将他整个吞噬一般，就连在体内搏动的性器都比平时的要粗长许多，狰狞得令人害怕。  
王云生害怕地退缩了，支起手肘就往后退，怒张的性器才被带出了半截，就被抓着大腿扯回来撞入得更深，他甚至有了肚子上都突现形状的错觉。  
“不许你丢下我。”  
身上的人微微喘着气，声音沙哑而性感，伸手将额发往上拨，露出了饱满的额头，明亮的眼底的兽欲与爱意杂糅，让王云生彻底沦陷。  
王云生张手紧紧抱住了他的脖子，一口咬住了他的唇瓣，但很快就被反客为主，对方强势地捻压着他的唇舌，翻搅着他的理智。  
快感似潮水一波波袭来，在几乎要高潮的时候，身上的人突然停了下来。  
王云生急得要哭出来了：“你到底要干什么？”  
他不知道此时识海里的惊涛骇浪，祝星阑已经跟王萌打了起来，躯壳的占有权在反反复复中轮换。  
神仙打架，自然是凡人遭殃。  
王云生只觉得身上难受得很，腿间一片狼藉，委屈得不行，心中骂骂咧咧地就要下床，没想到才转身，腰被人往后一带，那个滚烫的东西又进来了。  
那怒张的东西肆意地攻城略池，明明脑袋已经被酒精和撞击弄得一片迷糊，却还能清楚地感受着性器的轮廓和顶撞的力度。  
王云生就没有受过这么野蛮的对待，在床上向来是疼了就要给王萌好看的，他气得往后一抓，抓了一手乌发就用力一扯。  
“轻点！”王云生喘息着说道，“再这么用力……你……就不要做了……”  
身后的人似乎知道自己蛮横，力道放轻了许多，又凑到王云生的耳边轻声说了些什么，一边耳鬓厮磨一边掐着腰往敏感点上撞。  
王云生被撞得两腿发软，头发也拽不住了，松松地落在指尖，与自己的混在一起。  
随着冲撞，乌发轻轻地撞在了身上，仿佛情人间撩人的触碰，带来了酥酥麻麻的快感。下身的冲撞渐渐又变得激烈疯狂起来，这番双重刺激下，王云生终于蜷着脚趾泄了出来。  
一晚上王云生被弄得七荤八素的，最后竟然被做晕了过去。

清晨，感受到阳光照到脸上，王云生幽幽转醒。  
一睁眼，撞入眼底的是一双莹莹笑眼。  
王萌在他的额头上亲了一口：“醒了，我都等好久了。”  
反应过来的王云生喜出望外：“你回来了！”  
他开心得要起身去拥抱，结果浑身就跟被几十只马踏过一样，疼得要当场去世。  
见他起不来，王萌便自己扑过去抱住了他。  
“太好了，你终于回来了。”王云生抱着他，把他的头发摸得乱七八糟，“再不回来，这年都要过完了。”  
“一会儿我就带你去吃元宵。”王萌说，“晚上我们再一起去泛舟赏灯。”  
“那祝星阑呢？”  
“走了。”  
王云生瞪圆了眼睛：“不会吧？真的是做一下就穿越了？”  
“大概是被你吓跑的吧。”王萌噘着嘴，语气带着醋意，“你昨天好大胆啊，一下子就扑倒他了，还指着镜子问他——说，艹你的人是谁？”  
王云生浑身僵硬：“我真的这么做了吗？我记得我明明被……”  
难道说，前半部分的那些，不是春梦？  
“所以我才要拼命地抢回我的身体，不过，还是便宜他了，要不是他走得快，我一定要……”王萌咬牙，手上掐着完全不存在的祝星阑。  
“啊——”王云生把脑袋塞到了被子里，“我到底做了什么！”  
王萌去扒王云生的被子：“好啦，我们下去吃东西吧。”  
被子里的王云生顿了一下：“我起不来……”  
腰着实酸得不行，菊花也是火辣辣的疼，昨天做得那么狠，就好像他跟菊花有什么血海深仇似的。  
王萌道：“好，那我去给你弄吃的，吃汤圆好不好？”  
“嗯。”  
“你想吃什么馅儿的？”  
“芝……麻的吧……”  
王萌亲了一口床上的鼓包：“等我呀。”  
王萌开门出去了。  
王云生从鼓包里钻了出来。  
谢天谢地，祝星阑终于回去了。  
祝星阑知道了自己失败的结局，不知道还会不会孤注一掷地选择执行计划，又或者，他会放弃那个可怕又荒诞的计划？  
不管怎样，那都是一个完全不同的平行世界，希望他能有好的结局。  
这时候，门又打开了。  
“你这么快就回来了？”王云生道。  
“云伸，不好惹！”  
谁家的小屁孩跑进来了？  
王云生定睛一看，这脸上嫩得掐出水的肉肉的小娃娃怎么眼熟？  
“王萌？”  
“四我！粗四了！”  
“what？”  
客栈下方，一位衣着奢华的公子拿着扇子，一脸的得意洋洋。  
“此仇不报，我宁英又怎能配称青丘王呢？”  
一旁的随从撑伞遮阳，谄媚地说道：“王上英明。”  
宁英哈哈大笑，潇洒转身：“王萌，我等着你向我求饶！”  
窗台上，“想要解药，青丘求我”的纸条被一块漂亮的玉石压着。一只鸟儿飞过，见玉石闪亮喜人，张嘴叼走，纸条就随着带起的风消失无踪了。  
房间里的王云生抱着嘬手指的王萌崩溃大喊：“到底发生了什么？！”

番外完


End file.
